


I've got you, love.

by cosmic_possum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: !!!!, !!!!fluff out the ass, (payload escort), ???first kiss, F/M, Fluff, I guess???, Im not that good with tags, Romance I guess, i really need to join a new fandom, im so sorry, minor alcohol consumption, post-escort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_possum/pseuds/cosmic_possum
Summary: "You're not much of a drinker, are you, love?"this is a fluffy mess if you ask me.This is based in Eichenwalde, in that room where there's that bar, you know, the one with the glasses and stuff, and you can go upstairs. yeah, that one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahaaaaa
> 
> i go back to school on tuesday, so i need to do this real quick.
> 
> i went to the movies and there were a lot of people drinking in the movie (no, not in the theater) so i got this idea. 
> 
> AND WHAT BETTER SETTING TO BASE IT IN THAN EICHENWALDE. (germany, hint, hint.)
> 
> it's actually funny though, because i'm going to germany over spring break, im so excited
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading. Find me on tumblr: karat-cake-kitsune

He could tell that drinking was an incredible rarity for her, if in fact she ever drank at all.

  Jamison sat a mere four stools away from her. Reinhardt, in all of his enormousness, took the liberty of tending to the bar at the late hour. The payload had arrived successfully a few hours earlier, and they  _were_ in Germany, so...

 

  "Oi, mate," Jamison addressed the man behind the bar, scooting his glass toward the edge. Satya, nursing something dark in her own glass, glanced shyly toward the both of them.

  Jamison grunted his thanks when his glass was filled to the brim. 

  The night was brisk. A few windows left ajar, cold air seeping in. A handful of the team was scattered about the establishment. Quiet murmurs here and there. Hana and Lucio were arguing about something, as always, and Angela and Morrison were bickering about each other's contribution out in the field earlier, (a little bit too close if you asked Jamison. When did  _that_ happen?) 

 

  The junker drained the glass with a scowl and placed it on the coaster. Shooting a glance to his left, he noticed that Satya was still toying with her drink. Quirking a brow, he turned towards her.

  

  "Y'not much of a drinker, are you, love?" He questioned. Her gaze locked with his and she blushed. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she was actually  _beautiful_. Sure, at times, she was really annoying, what with her fancy gadgets and techniques, and her  _precision._ _God, her damn precision._ And she was so clean and tidy, much to Jamison's distaste. 

  Satya shook her head, dark locks falling over her shoulders. "How could you tell?" she laughed softly. The junker's face warmed at the sight of her smile. What a lovely thing it was. 

  "You ain't touched that brandy since it was put in fronta you." Jamison ran his prosthetic hand through his hair. Satya shrugged lightly. 

  "To be quite honest, I do not like it." she confessed. Jamison wanted to chuckle at her innocence, but he decided against it. 

  "I've got you, love," he began. "How 'bout somethin' sweet?" Jamison asked, waving Reinhardt over. 

  A moment later, a bottle of yellow liquid was placed between the two of them. The junker grabbed the bottle and popped the top of, passing it to Satya.

  "It's sweet, you'll like it." Jamison watched as she lifted the bottle and inspected it. Hesitant, she took a sip.

    Her eyes brightened, a soft hum of approval coming from her. The junker smiled and asked for her opinion.

  "I like this, it is much better." Satya took another sip and curled her hair behind her ear. 

 

 

  The two of them drank well into the night, even past closing time. They exchanged stories and techniques, and laughed at the dumbest of things. Jamison's annoyance with Satya soon vanished. He eventually mustered up the courage to move to the stool next to her.

  The architech's eyes sparkled and danced with mirth as Jamison drunkenly retold the story of how he and Mako accidentally obliterated the payload in Route 66.

  "So me n' Hog was comin' round the bend like so," The junker made a show of demonstrating the occurrence, moving his arms all about, "Hog hooked one o' them Talon fellas. He was bout' to shoot the guy, or girl, don't quite remember, but he was gonna kill em'." He emptied his glass. "An' then I come round' with me frag launcher, and _fall_. Right on me face. Bombs go everywhere." Satya gasped when Jamison showed her the scar on his forearm from the fall.

  "An' then BOOM! Whole payload was a pile o' ashes. Team wanted t' git rid o' me that day." The junker laughed quietly to himself. Satya, on the other hand found joy in his story. Peals of laughter radiated from her. Jamison found himself laughing along with her.

  "I remember that day!" she exclaimed loudly, covering her mouth at the loud outburst. "I very much wanted to discharge you myself." Satya brought the bottle to her lips and swallowed the last of its contents. The junker chuckled. 

  "Y-yeah, I remember your face pretty well," Jamison hiccuped, attempting to imitate Satya's disgruntled expression after the incident. Laughter erupted from the both of them. After some time, the laughter died down. It was just them in the bar now, a single lonely light shone upon the two of them. Jamison looked at the bar in front of them. A conglomerate of beer bottles (quite a few) and small glasses littered the counter.

  Jamison met Satya's gaze. She was intoxicated now, but so was he. They were shoulder to shoulder, his arm occasionally brushing against hers. She had 'let her hair down' so to speak. She'd ditched the visor and tied her hair into a messy bun. Her dress was very generous when it came to displaying her skin, he found. She was soft and supple, and her ethereal beauty downright shocked him to the core. Her soul was pure, he realized, compared to his own. She was a beacon of light in the darkness. He wanted more.

 

  Jamison cleared his throat. "I fancy somethin' sweet right 'bout now," he slurred. Satya agreed immediately. "You figure all the shops'r shut?"

  Satya looked at some of the many clocks on the wall to her left. She couldn't quite make out the numbers, but from the looks of it, it was a time that one would usually be sleeping. 

  "I do." she nodded. The junker cursed under his breath. 

  "Maybe that big guy keeps some sweets 'round here." Jamison stood and stumbled behind the bar, intent on finding  _something_ sweet. Satya, a little giggly and wobbly, pulled herself onto the counter to get a better look. 

  "What about there?" she asked, swinging her legs over the counter. She pointed to a jar above the sink. It was dotted with German writing, (more than likely German, everything was blurry) but it was worth a try. 

  "Gotcha," The junker stood to his full height and grabbed the jar with both hands. He stepped toward Satya and set it between her legs. Sparks and tingles shot through her spine when his flesh hand skimmed the bare skin of her leg. 

  "You are giving this to me?" She inquired, the alcohol doing funny things to her senses. Jamison placed his hands on either side of her legs and dipped his head so that they were about two feet apart. 

  "Y'found it, love," he started, his prosthetic hand tapping the marble counter top, "You c'n open it." And then he smiled at her. One of those 'Signature Junkrat Smiles'. All canines and laughing eyes. Satya found his smile...comforting. 

  "Well, if you insist." She tapped her robin's egg colored nails against the lid. She lifted it, and upon further inspection, she found that it was not, in fact, a sweets jar, but a tip jar. The junker frowned.

  "Blows." he breathed, a twinge of disappointment in his voice. Satya placed the lid back on the jar and handed it back to Jamison to re-shelf. 

  Jamison put the jar back and returned to his place in front of his teammate. He lowered his head a little more than before and drank in her scent. She smelled  _heavenly_ , like just the way she smelled could inebriate him. He placed his hands closer to her hips. She must have noticed his behavior, for she set her own hands on his wrists.

  "Jamison, what are you doing?" Satya questioned sleepily. Her breath fanned in his face, so sweet and pleasant, making his mouth water. The crash was coming; they both felt it. Fatigue was evident in both of their voices. The junker stepped in between her legs. He was so close that she had to tilt her head to meet his eyes. 

   _She was sweet_ , he finally discerned. He couldn't stop himself from gravitating towards her. 

  "...S'you, sheila." he breathed against her neck. A shaky gasp fell from Satya's lips. "You're 'bout the sweetest thing'n the room right about now." Jamison's lips hesitantly met her neck, both of their cheeks touching. Satya leaned into his touch and laughed, her breasts brushing against his chest. 

  The junker pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. They were incredibly close. If he just leaned a little bit closer...

  Her eyes were hooded and her lips were parted, and her breathing was shallow. Her hand went to his chest, taking his shirt into her fist and pulling him closer. Jamison's flesh hand came between them, curling her dark locks behind her ear. His hand came to rest against her jaw, his thumb absentmindedly caressing the skin of her cheek. She had a little birthmark above her lip, he observed. He loved it. He fucking loved it. 

  And then he was brushing his lips against hers. She wanted this too, he recognized. 

  He kissed her fully, her mouth, warm against his own, like a drug. Jamison groaned at the contact, the sweetness of both her mouth and her scent flooding his senses. God, she was fucking  _lovely_.

  Satya lifted one hand to the junker's hair while the other rested against his neck. Jamison pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. Satya pulled his lip between her teeth and sucked, a sudden boldness rushing through her. The junker breathed a frustrated sigh, one of his hands gently pulling her hair to tilt her head back, the other fitting into the curve of her waist. The kiss was languid and sleepy, but amazing all the while.

  Satya coaxed more frustrated sounds out of Jamison, pulling and biting and oh  _God_ , was he enjoying this. 

  His tongue met hers and she moaned against his mouth, little shivers of pleasure resonating throughout her body. Jamison became increasingly more gently-aggressive, pushing her shoulders until her back met the counter, his hands caressing her bare legs as they wrapped around his waist. She was like _candy._  

  Just the sounds of _them_ resounded in the quiet little bar, quiet moans and kisses and sighs. It was almost erotic.

  Satya broke the kiss and took a deep breath, Jamison's mouth instantly finding her neck. A drowsy giggle fell from her lips as he took her skin between his teeth. She gasped, arching into him.

  "Y'so sweet, love..." he breathed against her skin. Satya raked her nails across his back, over the taut muscles and tan skin. She would have told him the same thing if she weren't breathing so heavily. The junker whispered more sweet things against her, making her heart hammer against her chest, and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

  Satya thought back to her room upstairs. That lonely, cold room. So  _lonely..._ And _cold..._

  "Jamison," Satya carded her fingers through his singed blond locks, biting her lip, "Will you sleep with me tonight?" she asked, nervous about his response.

  Satya felt him smile against her skin. "I'd be delighted, sweets." he muttered sleepily into her neck. At this point, he'd do anything for her. 

 

 

  ....And they eventually made it up to her room, where they slept, with tangled limbs and warmed hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....i got this idea in part because when i was a young warthog, a good friend of mine gave me my first hard cider
> 
> i actually threw in some of the dialogue i remember from that day. (it's kind of a core memory tbh) 
> 
> good stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> going to bed now. if there are any typo's i didn't catch, please let me know; it's 2 AM and i'm tired


End file.
